


We Got That Milf Money

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Based on a song, College, F/F, Humour, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia and Annie finish class at their community college. Their girlfriends roll onto school grounds, blasting Milf Money by Fergie and acting like they aren't the biggest morons on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got That Milf Money

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea and since I'm trying to get into writing again, decided to write it. I couldn't decide if I wanted to write this for YumiKuri or Mikannie, so I did both. lmao hope you enjoy

Class ended, allowing Historia to breathe a sigh of relief and exhaustion. She yawned, a hand in front of her mouth, and then gathered her things and stood from the desk. Annie stood at the classroom entrance, waiting with their friends. Historia caught up quickly, and then the group began their trek to the parking lot, where they would either climb into their own cars, or get lifts from someone else.

“She was really cute,” Petra gushed, cheeks flaming. “And she asked me out. How can someone be super adorable and sexy as hell at the same time?”

Sasha laughed. “You just want to get laid, that’s why.”

“What, no!” Petra sputtered. “I mean, yeah, but…”

Mina placed an arm over Petra’s shoulders, laughing with everyone else. Historia found it easy to join in. She could totally relate. Just thinking about her own girlfriend made Historia all kinds of flushed.

“Annie, you and Historia have girlfriends, right?” Mina asked suddenly. She shifted her attention from Petra’s embarrassment to ask her question, which gave Petra the gap to pull away from her and regain her cool.

Historia smiled and Annie shrugged. “I do,” Historia nodded. Mina narrowed her eyes at Historia’s little grin.

“So?” Annie retorted. “Lots of people have girlfriends.”

Never one to indulge too much information—that was Annie for you. But Historia could see the way her harsh blue eyes softened just a little bit, and how her lips quirked into the slightest smile. Not many people could make Annie shift expressions. For Annie’s significant other to do so without even being here, Historia knew it was serious. Really serious.

“They should be here, actually,” Historia added, looking around the parking lot. The others looked as well, and Historia noticed a familiar car turn onto the campus grounds and roll down the road. It was going awfully slowly, which in itself should have been the first warning.

“Ooh, I have a feeling this will be interesting,” Petra muttered, giggling with Mina and Sasha.

Annie rolled her eyes and Historia merely narrowed hers. When the car finally rolled to a stop right beside them, they could hear thumping bass from inside.

“What are they—?” Historia cut herself off when the window rolled down in one swift motion and the music bled out into the air. All the students in the immediately vicinity paused to stare.

“ _You got that, you got that, you got that milk money. I got that, I got that, I got that milf money. I hear you in the mood for a little milkshake.”_

Ymir sat in the driver’s seat, a pair of dark glasses on her face. Her expression was blank, but she bobbed her head slightly to the song. Beside her Mikasa did the same. It was the oddest thing Historia had ever seen in her life. How Ymir had gotten Mikasa to do this, she would never know.

People continued to stare, and when Ymir started mouthing each instance of ‘milf’, she felt horror wash over her. Annie was wide eyed, struck speechless by the stupidity of the moment.

Together and in synch, Ymir and Mikasa mouthed a few lyrics, and finally they seemed to be unable to contain themselves.

_“Been working extra service to give it to ya. Didn’t mean to make you nervous. To give it to ya. You motherfucker.”_

Ymir grinned like the shit she was, and even Mikasa couldn’t stop a little smirk from playing at her lips.

Historia took a breath, and then she turned to Annie and the pair locked gazes. “That’s weird, our girlfriends are nowhere to be seen. They probably took a wrong turn.”

Mina, Sasha and Petra all tilted their heads in confusion.

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Annie agreed. She gripped Historia’s wrist, and then the two turned their backs on the car and started back towards the campus buildings. “It’ll be safer to wait inside until they arrive.”

Historia nodded. “Good thinking Annie. I’d hate for something to happen to them.” She turned, eyes narrowed to slits. Everyone always said that Annie’s blue eyes could look like ice. But Historia knew that no one could top her glare of death. Ymir had abandoned the glasses, and was watching them leave with a look of mild panic. Mikasa looked paler than usual. “Like a pillow to the face while they’re sleeping, maybe.”

Annie shrugged. “Would be so tragic.”

The others watched them leave, still confused. Ymir sat back in her seat, sighing.

“If it makes it any better, I hated that idea less than I thought I would,” Mikasa spoke up softly.

Ymir found it within herself to grin again. “Right? I got the whole thing on camera. This is so going on YouTube.”

Mikasa sighed, shaking her head. “I think we should go after them.”

“Hell no. Let them cool down and come back on their own time.” Ymir tucked her phone back into her pants. “Trust me.”

Mikasa nodded and relaxed as well. People were still staring their way, trying to figure out why two adult women had rolled onto college property, blasting a milf song. Ymir grinned at Historia’s group of friends, but they seemed too busy laughing to really notice. Sighing, Ymir shrugged and fiddled with the car radio.

“How about one more round?”

Mikasa’s lips pressed together firmly. She looked ready to say no, but then her shoulders sagged and she shrugged. “Why not?”

“I think we could grow into a beautiful friendship, Mikasa,” Ymir commented. She started the song over, turning it up as loudly as she could. It took a while for Historia and Annie to come back. 


End file.
